


through song.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, why is seungwan cheesy but also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: my answer to a tumblr prompt that said : "please I'm dying for some soft wenrene where wendy confesses her love to irene".how would wendy confess to irene? with not one, but two cheesy songs, of course!
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	through song.

“And the blue of the curtains reflects –”

– Seungwan drowns her out, cutting off all this useless discussion about some dead poet that can definitely wait.

A thick silence envelops them, and the younger girl takes a second to absorb the spectrum of confusion and mild curiosity that slowly colours Joohyun’s visage. It’s those deep brown eyes with that knowing twinkle in them; it keeps Seungwan’s gaze pinned and makes her wonder how Joohyun hasn’t yet figured out what she plans to do… hasn’t yet noticed her feelings. Or maybe she has, but she’s simply playing dumb. Either way, Seungwan’s lips quirk into a weak smile as she fumbles around in her bag and pulls out the case to her AirPods. Joohyun flinches slightly when she plugs them into her ears, and she dazedly watches Seungwan swipe her lock screen on her phone.

She’s about to ask what on earth is going on, what Seungwan wants her to listen to that could possibly be more important than tomorrow’s due date. But before she gets the chance to stutter, the lyrics of Dave Thomas Junior’s ‘We Belong Together’ seeps into her ears.

_And just when I realised,_

_That maybe I’ve been thinking bout forever._

_I saw something in your eyes,_

_Reflecting back off of a speed limit sign._

_Fade in the morning shade from the sun,_

_Maybe one day yeah I’m holding on._

_Can you feel it,_

_Can you feel it,_

_Can’t you see that,_

_We belong together,_

_We belong together._

“S-Seungwan-ah,” Joohyun chuckles nervously, hands moving up to her ears. But Seungwan stops them and guides them gently back down into her lap. Her eyes tell her she already knows what she’s about to say.

“I know, I know, unnie. Hang on… just one more.”

And now it’s the 90’s arcade-style tempo and synth-y lo-fi beats of Sufjan Stevens’ ‘With My Whole Heart’ that causes a staccato ripple in her heart. There isn’t much of the English language that she understands, and she knows Seungwan is aware of that. She knows from all the times her heart’s silently broken when Seungwan’s been so excited to share her latest foreign artist obsession, only for her to smile and bop along to the rhythm, regrettably unable to grasp the meaning of any of the lyrics. Meaning is something Seungwan holds very dear, so perhaps it isn’t a coincidence that she understands _every_ word she hears this time.

_I will love you,_

_I will love you with my whole heart,_

_I will love you with my whole heart._

_I will love you baby,_

_I will love you with my whole heart,_

_I will love you with my whole heart._

_Say you love me baby,_

_Say you love me true,_

_Say you love me baby,_

_I go crazy, I love you._

Joohyun listens until the songs fizzles away into nothing. She lets Seungwan remove the AirPods from her scarlet-tipped ears with shaky hands, not even _trying_ to hide her infatuation with the shy smile sitting across her. Joohyun loses herself in Seungwan for a minute, in the galaxies flickering behind her smouldering irises, so full of promises and paradise it’s spilling over the edges. And then Seungwan’s confession clears a path through Joohyun’s cluttered thoughts. _Well that was… straightforward. Good to know she knows what she wants,_ she thinks.

“Joohyun-ah,” Seungwan’s voice brims over with nervous sincerity. “I… I want to – I want to know everything about you… if – if you’re okay with that…”

But before she can deliver the end of the speech she’s rehearsed about fifty times before coming over today, Joohyun cuts her off, this time – for the things she’s known all along –

– with a curt, “be mine, Seungwan-ah. Let’s go out.”

Eyebrows shoot up and her eyes blow wide. “Wha – r-real – really?”

Joohyun replies slowly, meeting Seungwan’s sweet sunset smile with one just as wide. Seungwan files that image into her most important memories, alongside her collection of other beautiful things; like the way ladybugs trust that you won’t crush them in your palm, or the way bees choose the brightest flower to sip from. Or how when the person you love most loves you back, anything seems within reach.

With Joohyun, Seungwan is excited every day, like a year 10 student on their first date without their parents. Joohyun makes her feel powerful; like she has eight days in her week, a hidden fifth season to play in after winter, and a spare month between Christmas and the new year exclusively for them. Seungwan would like for Joohyun to hold her hand through it all, where only they exist in these extra little moments, a secret to be unlocked in such wonderful, rosy dreams.

And she’ll always remember that Joohyun kissed her first, when she connected their smiles and hearts, no one but the stars and night sky to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing the whole lyrics x fic thing! kinda fun!


End file.
